


If Wishes Were True, You'd Love Me Too.

by crescentmooons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Idk sad I guess, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmooons/pseuds/crescentmooons
Summary: listen to la valse d'amelie (piano version) while reading :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	If Wishes Were True, You'd Love Me Too.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to la valse d'amelie (piano version) while reading :)

Remus watches as Marlene snakes an arm around his neck, his waist, his shoulders, his heart. Slender, dainty fingers cupping Sirius’ face, smiling sweetly at him and laughing at his jokes. Remus watches as Sirius hugs her tightly, grinning as she runs her hands through his hair, smiling at her and laughing at her jokes. Remus watches as his heart sinks lower and lower to the carpet each time Sirius kisses her cheek. 

They walk into Breakfast the next day with their hands intertwined, eyes never leaving each other as they sit and smile and blush shyly when James and Peter explode into teasing hoots and howls. Remus ignores them, quietly munching on his toast as Lily congratulates them. Sirius looks at Remus, wanting to ask if he’s alright, but Remus is already out the door. 

They hold hands in class too, Remus realises, as he struggles to sit through a Transfiguration lecture with the both of them giggling at the back. People can’t bring themselves to ask the pair to quieten down, because they’re just _so adorable_ , aren’t they? Remus bounces his leg under the desk. The more they laugh, the more he tries to will down tears.

Remus forgets that Sirius is a touchy person. He’s always all over Remus, and this night is no different, only that Remus reminds himself that the arm around him was the same arm around Marlene’s just a few minutes ago. The fingers in his hair were doing the same to Marlene just a few minutes ago, the grin was the same grin shown to Marlene just a few minutes ago. Remus swallows as Sirius laughs, and picks at his fingers every time Sirius looks at him.

Remus listens at night as Sirius creeps out of his bed and meets Marlene downstairs, and listens again when he comes back a few hours later, whispering excitedly with James about what he’s been up to. Remus casts a  _ Silencio  _ charm and weeps painfully as Sirius beams.

Remus’ eyes are red the next morning, and Sirius- who used to notice every little thing about Remus- doesn't seem to see anything, continuing to talk to Marlene and whisper into her ear. Remus swallows down the lump in his throat and picks at his food as the rest of them chatter animatedly. 

Sirius and Marlene are the hot topics for the rest of the week, everyone in the halls whistling whenever the two of them were around. Remus says nothing, only quickening his footsteps if Sirius asks him to wait up. James and Peter take turns to ask if he’s alright, and Remus just smiles to get them off his back. 

Remus doesn’t really talk much the next few weeks, though he nods politely and smiles when Sirius happily talks about Marlene. He supposes he should be happy for his best friend, since that’s what they are, and will always be. Just best friends. 

Remus sneaks out with the map one night to get his mind off seeing the both of them together so often. These days they seemed to be attached at the hip, and you’d never find one without the other. Remus and Sirius used to sneak out to the Astrology Tower at night and look at the stars, and how Remus wished he could still do that with him.

As he climbs up the stairs, he vaguely hears faint giggles and whispers, and his heart seizes as he sees that familiar mop of wild black hair, those familiar hands, lips- and listens as Sirius and Marlene whispers “I love you” to each other among the white-speckled sky. 

Remus makes his way back to the dorm in tears, and takes glances back to the Tower, where he and Sirius used to make childish wishes and point at the stars. Remus curses them tonight as he lies in his bed, listening to Sirius climb into his with a pleased sigh. If wishes were true, maybe Sirius would love him, too.


End file.
